narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekazu Clan
The Ekazu Clan was one of the earliest named clans long before the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. Being one of the first families formed during that time, they were renowned in the past as intelligent and wise, even at a young age. Abilities All members of the Ekazu clan were capable of great feats of intelligence and intellect. Even at a young age, an average Ekazu member has written vasts amounts of texts relating to the techniques they learned. Once every five hundred years, an Ekazu is blessed with the Kekkei Genkai known as the Tetsuigan, a powerful, ocular ability that gives them incredible abilities. Denkaichi, the first of the Ekazu clan, used a large amount of his energy to filter this Kekkei Genkai so only once every five hundred years can a member be blessed with it. Along with their knowledge, most of the Ekazu clan excelled in taijutsu, being quick on their feet and usually striking before their opponents can. History Not too much is known about their past, except with what Dorutan was able to piece together from the archives. What is known is that it was founded fifteen hundred years ago by a man named Denkaichi. Long before the founding of chakra and the foundation of ninja techniques, Denkaichi wanted to find a way towards peace. By constantly meditating, he felt the world's energy around him. He also learned how to tap into his body's physical energy. When he did, his eyes changed drastically, the pupils began to split apart into segmented lines and the sclera turned black. When the transformation was finished, he found his strength was heightened along his speed and reflexes. When he cut off his physical energy before it could finish, he lost a lot of blood flow and almost ended up dying. Realizing just how dangerous this power could be, which he dubbed the "Tetsuigan", he began constantly finding out ways to filter it out until eventually filtering it to occur once every five hundred years. After around five hundred years later, the princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki obtained the power of chakra by consuming fruit from the God Tree, hoping to use this power to restore peace to the land. After another thirty or so years have passed and having given birth to a son who was known as the Sage of the Six Paths, the Ekazu, along with everyone else was taught the fundamentals of chakra. Seeing this as a new way of life, the Ekazu began learning of ways to harness this chakra, turning them into healing abilities to heal injuries caused by farming and building. After another eight hundred years, the Ekazu found themselves fighting against the Hyūga clan. For centuries, many Ekazu members created powerful techniques, though almost all of them were lost when the village they once resided in was completely destroyed by the Hyūga after constantly waging war with them, with most documents of their created jutsu techniques burned. All that is left is a few surviving members of the Ekazu, who have since formed a peace treaty with the Hyūga clan. Initiation To become a full fledged member of the Ekazu clan, one must create, and master their own technique. Doing so allows an Ekazu to bear the name proudly. Most Ekazu members were constantly creating new techniques, including a few of the healing techniques most medical ninja use today.